1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio output apparatus and an audio output method particularly suitable for use in an environment with high levels of exogenous noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
In environments with high levels of exogenous noise, such as inside an automobile, it is often difficult to music and so on.
FIG. 10 illustrates an example in which the noise level inside a traveling automobile is measured. As shown in the drawing, noise having a high level in a low frequency band is generated in a traveling automobile.
When listening to music and so on with an in-vehicle audio system, in particular, low frequencies of the music are masked by such noise.